Pipe Bombshell
by Cenation
Summary: AJ Lee drops a pipe bomb on the Divas Division and the 'Total Divas' cast. The cast wasn't too happy about what was said and decide to plot their revenge against the Divas Champion. CM Punk (AJ's boyfriend) will be there by her side every step of the way but eventually the unthinkable happens.
1. One Girl Revolution

_This is my first story. I got my good friends to help me cos Imma noob! I hope you all enjoy it xoxo Alex :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: One Girl Revolution**_

* * *

Waiting around backstage felt like an eternity for the Divas Champion AJ Lee. She watched Natalya and Brie Bella's match end and thus heard her music play. This was it. This was the time to give every Diva a piece of her mind. She was sick and tired of these crappy, good for nothing Divas, overshadowing her, the Divas Champion. Someone tapped her on the back of her shoulder as she began to make her way out to the stage.

"Hey AJ, good luck out there. I'm sure you'll do great" the Straight Edge Superstar, who also happened to be her boyfriend, said.

"Thanks Punk, I'll see you afterwards" she answered before placing a quick kiss upon his rough lips. "You stay seated while I am out there, alright?" Punk had torn the meniscus in his knee and was on crutches. Despite the fact that she was going to go out there to cut a promo, she also had Punk's interests and well-being at heart. _Here goes nothing._ AJ skipped out onto the stage, microphone in hand, just wanting to vent about anything and anyone.

"Oh Em Gee, you guys. I just watched last nights episode of 'Total Divas' and it was insane. Oh my gosh. I mean the Bellas were dealing with their obvious daddy issues. The Funkadactyls broke up and got back together again. Natalya's fiance isn't much of a man..." The crowd let out an 'oh' as if they were almost agreeing with the Divas Champion. AJ seemed to ponder in thought for awhile. She was trying to remember something. "And the other two were also there." Referring to Eva Marie and JoJo. " It was great, it really was. It was the end of the world and it's on Sunday only on the E! Network! Ahhhh!" She pranced around sarcastically as the crowd began chanting her name. _As they should_ AJ thought. She had revolutionized the Divas Division. She had put the Divas Division on the map again. She stopped for a moment to soak up the atmosphere. It was truly amazing but she was far from done.

"Do you want to know what I see in that ring?...Honestly? A bunch of cheap, interchangeable , expendable, useless women. Women who have turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to become actresses. And they just weren't talented enough to become champion. I have done more in one year than all of you have done in your entire collective careers. I have saved your Divas Division." She could hear the Bellas yelling something incoherent and incredibly stupid at her but she didn't care. She was hear to air her grievances and to speak a piece of her mind.

"I have shattered glass ceilings. I have broken down doors. Why? So a bunch of ungrateful, stiff, mannequins can waltz on through with out even as much as a thank you? You guys can't even go backstage and shake my hand and look me in the eye because you know that I worked my entire life to get here. I gave my life to this and you were just handed 15 minutes of fame. I didn't get here because I was cute, or because I came from some famous wrestling family or because I _sucked_...up to the right people. I got here because I am good. I earned this championship and no matter how many red carpets you want to walk in your 4000 dollar ridiculous heels, you will never be able to lace up my Chuck Taylors." The crowd erupted in a cheer as the Bellas continued to ramble on incoherently. The Funkadactyls, JoJo, Natalya and Eva Marie weren't too impressed either. AJ paused once again, staring daggers at the 'Total Divas' cast who stood in and around the ring.

"You're all worthless excuses for women and you will never be able to touch me. And that...is reality." She dropped the microphone causing a loud thud to echo around the arena whilst she continued to glare at the 'Total Divas' cast. When her music came through the sound system she began skipping around the top of the ramp, her championship held proudly above her head for everyone to see. Shooting the cast of 'Total Divas' one last glare, she skipped off backstage, glad that she had vented and let all her frustrations out. Now all she needed was to see what her boyfriend, CM Punk, thought about her promo. After all he was the best in the world, right?

* * *

_ I know it's not really original but I promise it will get better! Well at least I hope! Should I continue? Thanks. XOXO Alex :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all who reviewed. Most of you wanted me to continue so I did. I hope you all enjoy it! XOXO Alex :D  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch  
**_

* * *

The Straight Edge Superstar, wore a huge grin on his face as he watched AJ dump the microphone at the top of the ramp. _That's my girl. _Punk thought whilst he smiled at the TV screen. He was so proud of her. She had worked so hard to get to where she was today and it all amounted to one epic promo. _Someone taught her well_. The Straight Edge Superstar chuckled briefly at his conceited thought. Slipping his phone out of his jacket, he decided to hop onto his twitter.

**Just got eyes on AJ Lee's promo! Yup. That's how it's done. #pipebombshell**

_A pipe bombshell in more ways than one _Punk's thoughts added. Where was she anyway? It had already been at least 10 minutes. _People are probably congratulating her. Stop being such a worry wart. _He rolled his eyes, knowing that he was going to disobey AJ's demand. She told him to stay put. Fat chance that was going to happen, especially after a promo like the one she just cut. _Screw this. _The Straight Edge Superstar, despite his gnarly injury, grabbed his set of crutches and went to look for his girlfriend, the Divas Champion.

* * *

The cast of 'Total Divas' stood dumbfounded and taken aback in the ring. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard come out of the Divas Champion's mouth. They had worked harder or even just as hard as AJ to get to the WWE. Her comments were just a slap in the face to each and every one of them. The whole cast exchanged look of astonishment, they were truly not expecting this.

"What in the hell just happened?" Naomi asked, looking completely dumbfounded. Cameron shrugged not knowing. The cast of 'Total Divas' began to make their way backstage, still ultimately astonished not to mention offended.

"I don't know girl, but AJ is really asking for it" Cameron replied, feeling almost betrayed by the Divas Champion. She had worked hard to perfect her wrestling maneuvers and their supposed champion had come out here and berated each and every one of them? How dare she!

"Nattie are you alright?" JoJo asked, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. The Canadian Diva turned around to face JoJo, who was visibly shaken by AJ's words.

"I just hope that freaking pipsqueak gets what she deserves" Natalya snapped before storming off in a huff. The other cast members from 'Total Divas' looked on in shock. None of them had seen Natalya that mad before.

"Wow, AJ's really pissed her off huh?" Eva Marie stated, still shaken up from the events earlier.

"Well AJ's going to get what's coming to her" Brie answered, absolutely livid that AJ had mentioned her father in her promo. That had nothing to do with her or Nikki's wrestling ability. That was just completely out of line.

"She is. She's really crossed the line this time" Nikki added. The others agreed as well. "As I always love to say; act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch." Despite the mood kill that was AJ's promo, the other Divas could not help but smile or break out into fits of laughter.

"Nice one girl!" Cameron laughed and then almost instantly stopped when she saw AJ talking to Stephanie McMahon who was telling the Divas Champion how well she did out there. "Oh Em Gee. This can not be happening right now, girls."

"Argh! How pathetic..." Eva Marie rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. Stephanie shook AJ's hand and then walked off seeing as she had other duties to fulfill. This was Nikki's chance to confront that poor excuse for a Divas Champion.

"Girls, let me handle this. I have a piece of my mind I'd like to share with AJ" Nikki said, ultimately hurt. AJ had no right to call out The Bellas' personal problems and Nikki was about to drop a 'pipe bomb' of her own on AJ.

"Are you sure you don't want any help sis?" Brie asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll catch you girls later." The rest of the 'Total Divas' cast said their goodbyes and their good lucks before Nikki stormed towards the Divas Champion as if she was on a personal mission.

* * *

As the Divas Champion, AJ Lee, made her way backstage she was prepared to fight people, despite the fact that Stephanie had congratulated her on a job well done. After all, she wasn't exactly kind to the majority of the division. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, the petite Diva turned around to face them.

"AJ, what the hell was that out there?" Nikki Bella asked, quite clearly enraged.

"That would be me airing my grievances and speaking my mind" AJ answered, a playful smirk appearing upon her face.

"You brought up my Dad! How can you live with yourself?" Nikki screamed but the petite Diva seemed to be off in her own little world. "You listen to me AJ" Nikki backed her against the wall but AJ wasn't intimidated one bit, "this is going to be something you regret. Next time before you critique my family life why don't you look in a mirror?" Now that comment snapped her out of her trance.

"Shut up Nikki, don't bring my family into this. You don't even want to know what the hell I had to go through to get here" AJ fired back. She was done taking crap from a supposed 'veteran' who couldn't even wrestle to save her life. _You're one to talk about bringing up family _Nikki thought bitterly.

"We know what you went through AJ. We hear you sob about it all the time." AJ bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying incredibly hard not to lash out at Nikki right there and then. "You think you're the only one who can 'speak your mind'? You're a poor excuse for a Divas Champion and you know what else AJ? How about you try being a Diva that makes it on her own? I think you have forgotten that WWE partnered you up with every top guy. You would be nothing..._nothing_, if it wasn't for them. You would still be some crazy psychopath, lying in some gutter in New Jersey." There was that word again, the word she couldn't stand. She was not crazy. Something just snapped in the Divas Champion's mind, right there and then. _Who the hell is she to say that to me? _ And with that last thought, she brought a hard slap across Nikki's face and then decided to go for another, however, this time Nikki grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her hand roughly against the wall.

"Let go of me you ungrateful piece of crap! Let go of me!" AJ yelled at the brunette Diva in front of her. Nikki, however, would not let go. An absolutely fuming AJ chucked her championship to the side and used her now free hand to slap Nikki Bella once again. The taller girl finally stumbled backwards, holding her rapidly reddening cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Nikki screamed back at her. AJ chuckled insanely. _How could she even ask such a question? _The Divas Champion thought to herself. She lunged at Nikki, tackling her to the ground and began throwing punches wherever she could. AJ had never been so incredibly enraged in her life. In fact, she was so enraged that all Nikki could do was cover her face and hope for the best.

"Hey! AJ!" Punk called, the moment he arrived on the scene. "AJ! AJ stop!" He dropped his crutches to the hard concrete floor and limped over to where AJ was attacking Nikki Bella. Gingerly crouching down, he wrapped his toned, tattooed arms around her waist and, with great difficulty, dragged her off of Nikki Bella and into his lap.

"Let me go Punk! Let me go!" she screamed at him but Punk held onto her, wanting to calm her down in anyway possible whilst Nikki got to a sitting position and shot the Divas Champion an evil glare.

"This...is far from over AJ! Just you wait!" Nikki yelled at the Divas Champion before gingerly walking away, in order to find her fellow 'Total Divas' cast mates.

"I hate you Nikki! I hate you!" AJ screamed after her. "You evil, worthless, ungrateful, piece of crap of a woman!" Punk held onto her tightly, firstly because he didn't want his girlfriend to run after Nikki and possibly get hurt, and secondly because he was trying to, in any shape or form, calm her down.

"Easy AJ, easy. Calm down. C'mon babe, calm down" he soothed and began stroking her hair in comfort.

"No! No! You don't understand Punk! You don't understand!" She thrashed around in his tight embrace.

"Shhh, shhh" he soothed once again. She began to relax in Punk's tight, warm embrace, her breathing still irregular and her emotions just sprawled all over the place. Tears began to prickle at the champion's eyes. She was mad, she was sad and she couldn't believe how utterly ungrateful people could be. She was the woman who had made the Divas Division relevant again and all she got from everyone was nothing? She buried her face into Punk's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, in order to pull him inevitably closer. "AJ, you're okay now." Punk spoke softly before he placed a gentle hand on the back of her head, just cradling her in order to comfort her. "I'm here now, you're going to be okay."

The Straight Edge Superstar repeated softly whilst he began rubbing circles upon her back in comfort. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. She had cut one of the most amazing promos but little did she know that this would fling her into hot water. People would now have their gripes with her. People now are craving to get their revenge. AJ was in trouble, that Punk knew, because he had gone through the exact same thing in 2011. He was going to watch her back, despite his injured knee. _What are we going to do with you AJ? What are we going to do? _Punk asked himself as he sat backstage, in the middle of nowhere, cradling his distraught girlfriend in his lap.

* * *

_That's chapter 2 done and dusted. If anyone wants to see a particularly thing happen leave it in a review and I will PM you about it as I have this story planned out already. Thanks people XOXO Alex :D _


	3. A Gift

___Thanks to all who reviewed. This is mostly a Punk and AJ chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! XOXO Alex :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Gift**_

* * *

The Divas Champion sat upon the couch, scrolling through her tweets. There were so many hateful comments directed towards her, it was ridiculous and all for what? For speaking the truth? She sighed, running a hand through her long silky hair. She was going to get so much slack for this. She heard the running water from the shower stop. CM Punk walked out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, a pure look of concern written upon his face.

"AJ, is everything alright? Something seems to be bothering you." Punk sat down beside her, before wrapping a toned tattooed arm around her waist.

"It's nothing, seriously." The Straight Edge Superstar raised his eyebrows in disbelief at her. _Does she really think I am going to buy that?_ The Divas Champion saw his look of disbelief. "I'm being serious. I am fine."

"Babe, listen to me. I've seen the hateful comments on twitter. Don't listen to them" Punk stated, knowing that was what was bothering his girlfriend.

"How can I not? It's like everyone hates me now for speaking the truth. I-" She babbled on and on, running her hand through her hair continuously

"AJ, the people that hate you now don't know what's good for business. They're too stupid to know that." He caressed the back of her neck in comfort. "Listen to me, what you did out there _was_ good for business and it was the right thing to do." AJ looked up at him with sad eyes as the Straight Edge Superstar sighed. "Come here" he said outstretching his arms, beckoning her into his warm embrace. "Oh AJ..." he sighed, holding onto her ever so tightly. The concern in his voice was evident.

"Punk, what is it?" AJ asked, noticing that now something was bothering her boyfriend.

"Life's too short to be sad or worried." AJ swallowed hard. Punk was speaking nothing but the truth. "The 'Total Divas' cast might want to hurt you, physically or emotionally but I won't let that happen" he stated quite seriously before held her against his bare chest. He sighed once again. "I'm going to go and change into something more appropriate for dinner. I'll be back, just one second." He got up to walk into the bedroom however, AJ's fragile voice stopped him.

"P-Punk..." she stuttered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hey, don't do that" he said, crossing the room almost instantly. "Come on AJ, don't cry. You're stronger than them." He pulled her into his warm embrace once again. "Plus, I hate it when you cry" he said softly whilst he continued to rub circles upon her back in order to calm her down. "Oh by the way I got you a little something" Punk remembered. "I'd call it a gift..." _Hopefully this will cheer her up. After all she didn't do anything _Punk thought as he unzipped his suitcase.

"Really? Why?" AJ asked and Punk couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. _Why? What did she mean by why? AJ I love you that's why.  
_

"Why?" he repeated but this time aloud. He found the question stupid. It was obvious wasn't it. He loved her. "Because I care about you and I am not going to let anything happen to you." He went back to his suitcase and tossed a few things out until he found what he was looking for. "Here you go." He handed a neatly wrapped package to her. "It's not much but I hope you like it." AJ ripped open the small package and then unfolded a shirt and held it up.

"Oh..." AJ couldn't help but smile when she saw the black t-shirt that read '#PIPEBOMBSHELL...' in bright pink letters and also had a picture of herself with a microphone on the front. It was as if all her worries were gone for the meantime. She didn't need to think about the cast of 'Total Divas' not when CM Punk was being such as gentleman towards her.

"Turn it over" Punk said with a grin. AJ did as she was told. The letters on the back were bright pink and they read '...In More Ways Than One.' "Get it?" Punk asked, his grin widening as AJ blushed uncontrollably.

"I get it" AJ smiled. "I need to get you back for this though" The Divas Champion joked before placing a kiss on the Straight Edge Superstar's cheek.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad" Punk grinned, wrapping a toned, tattooed arm around her waist. "You like it right?"

"I don't like it" AJ said quite seriously. Almost instantly Punk's grin wiped from his face as he jumped away from her.

"You don't?" Punk asked slightly taken aback not to mention confused by the situation.

"No, I love it" AJ answered with grin of her own now. Punk whacked her playfully.

"That's not amusing" Punk replied, folding his arms across his bare chest. "Although I would like you to try it on before we go out for dinner." The Divas Champion playfully rolled her eyes at the Straight Edge Superstar.

"Fine but I am feeling way too lazy to dress up so I will probably wear this to dinner" AJ said, flinging the shirt over her shoulder.

"You'll look beautiful in whatever you wear" Punk breathed as AJ blushed once again.

"Thanks. And can you please go put some clothes on. You're very distracting" she said averting her gaze to anywhere but Punk's bare chest.

"Sorry" he apologised jokingly. "For a Divas Champion, you get distracted quite easily. One of these days I might cost you the championship" he said a grin appearing on his face.

"Go get changed Punk" AJ pointed towards the bathroom door with a cheeky smirk. "We'll meet down in the foyer in 20 minutes or so. Deal?"

"Deal." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek before going to get changed for dinner.

* * *

_That's chapter 3 done and dusted. How cute are Punk and AJ? Thanks for reading people XOXO Alex :D _


	4. A Discovered Secret

_____Thanks to all who reviewed. This is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy it! XOXO Alex :D_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A Discovered Secret_**

* * *

AJ sighed as she and Punk walked into the local Italian restaurant hand in hand. She was wearing her jean shorts, converse and the t-shirt Punk had gotten her, in celebration of her...well...pipebombshell and to cheer her up CM Punk wanted to take her out for dinner. He was wearing what he wore basically everyday of his adult life. No change for him, he was always too lazy to find something stylish to wear.

As he pulled the chair out for the Divas Champion, he couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. He brushed off his paranoia whilst he sat down opposite his girlfriend before ordering for the both of them. The Straight Edge Superstar had pretty much memorised his girlfriend's order because she always ordered the same thing.

The Straight Edge Superstar's hazel eyes could pierce through the Divas Champion's dark brown eyes...he knew something was wrong and he thought that it must have had something to do with the cast of 'Total Divas' which he had kindly (or not so kindly) renamed Total Bitches. He never understood why they needed a reality show to become 'popular'. AJ was 'popular' because of her wrestling ability and because of her mic skills, not for prancing around on reality television.

"Babe what's wrong?" Punk asked intertwining his hand with hers.

"I'm just thinking that's all..." she replied shifting her gaze to the empty plate below her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked giving her hand a tight, reassuring squeeze. "You seemed happy when we were leaving the hotel." AJ closed her eyes as another long, loud sigh escaped her lips, before she looked into Punk's hazel eyes, once again.

"I was but..." The Divas Champion trailed off.

"But what?"

"But, I keep thinking about what you went through in 2011 after you cut your promo and how many people attacked you afterwards. I can't help but think I am going to go through the whole thing as well. Punk, it's not my fault. I was just speaking my mind and now I have this huge target on my back. I mean, I am right. I put the shitty, irrelevant division back on the map. Why can't they see that? Why can't they just see that they're worthless, expendable, ungrateful, pathetic excuses for WWE Divas?" Gently, he pulled her hand, to his lips before he kissed it tenderly and placed her hand back on the table, his hand still on top of hers of course.

"Don't worry about those 'Total Bitches' " Punk said with a cheeky smirk, causing AJ to half smile at him. "They're just pissed off because you spoke the truth and the truth hurts. I would also like to put forward the idea that they're probably jealous of you. You know, because you're the Divas Champion and all. Not to mention, they're also jealous of you because you're miles ahead of them in looks as well."

"Oh Punk" she smiled, her cheeks reddening and her heart fluttering at his kind words. "You really make my day, no matter what."

"Really?" he retorted letting both his arms rest on the table as he leaned in towards her, not wanting to take his eyes of her.

"Mhmm" she replied.

"Well AJ, you make more than my day" he answered with a small smile. The couple hadn't even noticed The Funkadactyls who had just paid their bill and looked like they were ready to leave. They were glaring at the couple but even more so at the Divas Champion. The Funkadactyls hated AJ with an equal passion. Even though they were in a public space, it wasn't going to stop them from confronting the Divas Champion.

"AJ, Punk, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked.

"Oh Em Gee! Are you two on a date!" Cameron exclaimed. _I can't wait to tell the others! If the rest of the cast know that AJ is dating Punk who knows what we could do! Revenge is a dish best served cold. Cameron, girl you are genius!_ Cameron's thoughts ran wild. "AJ, girl, you didn't even tell us you were dating this piece of man candy." Punk felt AJ tense up, clearly not liking the fact that The Funkadactyls had discovered that she was indeed dating the Straight Edge Superstar, CM Punk. AJ cast her eyes downwards not wanting to have a conversation with them right now.

"Yes, we're on a date. Can't you see that? Now I suggest you leave us alone" Punk said with a low growl which caused The Funkadactyls to become somewhat astonished.

"No need to be such a jerk about it. We were just leaving anyway..." Naomi stated as Cameron glared at CM Punk. He didn't have to be so defensive and rude. They were solely 'happy' for the Divas Champion, why wouldn't they be?

"By the way" Punk started, he was now standing up, "you guys really need to start treating my girlfriend properly. What I mean by that is, I want you to stop with the hateful messages and tweets. I want you to treat her with the respect she deserves. She made you Divas relevant again and this is the way you repay her?" Cameron being the fiery half of The Funkadactyls fought back.

"Why should we respect her after the way she spoke to us? She's the pathetic one. She's the good for nothing, useless Diva insulting us in that childish manner. Why don't you tell her to grow the hell up?" Cameron fired back at The Straight Edge Superstar who wore a pure look of disdain upon his handsome face. "You hear that AJ? It's time to grow up. It's also time to get your head checked because let's face it, you're crazy." The Divas Champion clenched her fist. _I'm not crazy! Why do people keep calling me that? I am perfectly fine!_ Her fist began to shake uncontrollably.

"She's your Divas Champion. _She_ represents _you_. _She _is the best. That's why you should respect her. And good for nothing? You may think she's good for nothing, but some people actually think, she's a talented, beautiful, entertaining person. Now if you don't mind leave" Punk kept himself calm and collected as he spoke to one half of The Funkadactyls.

"Talent? Beauty?" Cameron asked, basically laughing. "Boy, please." The Divas Champion had heard enough and she was about to let her shaking fist collide with Cameron's face but Punk grabbed her arm. "C'mon AJ! Hurry up and punch me, you coward!"

"AJ, don't do it. She just wants to get a reaction out of you" Punk said calmly. Naomi, sensing this wasn't the time nor the place for this, decided to speak out.

"C'mon Cameron, let's just go...we can deal with the pipsqueak later." Cameron looked the livid Divas Champion up and down a couple of times before she and Naomi strutted out of the Italian restaurant. CM Punk shook his head disapprovingly at them.

"I can't believe how unbelievable they are. AJ did..." Punk trailed off once he saw how distraught his girlfriend looked.

"Punk, I want to leave" AJ said her voice wavering. Punk was taken aback. They had just gotten here and ordered their food and now she wanted to leave?

"But babe-"

"I want to go back to the hotel room Punk" AJ interrupted him. The Straight Edge Superstar shot her a confused look but nonetheless obliged.

"Alright. I will get the restaurant to deliver the food to our hotel room. But AJ you need calm down. You can't let those bitches get to you."

"Punk, I don't want to hear it right now!" AJ screamed, earning some looks from people sitting down at the restaurant. She began pacing around wildly, completely livid all thanks to The Funkadactyls.

"Ok, ok..." He soothed. "How about you go wait for me in the car then?" AJ stared at him blankly before Punk handed the car keys to the Divas Champion. "I'll meet you there in a second." He gave her a reassuring smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Before he could say what was on his mind, the Divas Champion had already skipped off back towards where their car was parked.

* * *

___That's chapter 4 done and dusted. _ _So now the 'Total Divas' know that AJ is dating CM Punk :O Interesting stuff about to go down I assure you. __Thanks for reading people XOXO Alex :D _


	5. Accident

_____Thanks to all who reviewed. This is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy it! XOXO Alex :D  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Accident_**

* * *

The Divas Champion revved up the engine, she was absolutely livid and Punk was trying to calm her down in any way possible but it just wasn't working. Tears stung at her eyes painfully as she stepped on the accelerator, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight the skin stretched over her knuckles had turned white. _I hate them. I hate The Bellas, I hate the Funkadactyls, I hate everyone of those 'Total Divas'! Who do they think they are? I am doing this to help them and this is the thank you I get? I hate them! I fuc- _Her internal mantra was cut short as she realised the light had turned red in front of her. The cars on the other side of the intersection started to lurch forward, however she just laughed aloud not caring if it had been raining for hours before making the road quite slippery. She decided to go through the intersection anyway.

"AJ, what the hell? It's a red light!" Punk exclaimed as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped through, jaw clenched in anger as cars screeched to a halt on either side. "AJ! Stop! What the hell are you doing? Stop!" Her heart pumped adrenaline through her veins as she passed through the light, The Straight Edge Superstar's car pulling through the intersection unscathed. She scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Unbelievable.

"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it." She rolled her eyes as she continued speeding down the road back towards their hotel.

"AJ pull over right now! You're going to get us both killed!" Punk yelled at her but Divas Champion wouldn't listen to the wise words of her boyfriend.

"Punk, shut up! You have no idea of what I am going through right now, no idea I am telling you! You think you do but you actually don't know anything! You're such a conceited asshole! Everything's always about you! Your injury! Your career! What about my career huh?"

"AJ, stop the car" Punk stated calmly, ignoring the Divas Champion's ramblings. He knew she didn't mean the things she was saying. She was just so angry that anything and anyone around her was bound to piss her off.

"No!"

"AJ for god's sake stop the damn car!" Punk yelled as they were coming towards another intersection. Failing to notice that there was indeed intersection ahead of her, she barely had time to react. Her reflexes finally kicked in as she slammed on her breaks, tires screeching as she tried to stop, however, the road was quite slippery so the car skidded into oncoming traffic. With a loud crash, the front of their car collided with another, the airbags deploying as their bodies jolted forward and everything went black.

* * *

The Funkadactyls walked into the hotel's foyer Cameron still gossiping about CM Punk and AJ dating whilst Naomi rolled her eyes. Sure she didn't like what AJ had said about the cast of 'Total Divas' but she wasn't going to act all immature by discussing the Divas Champion's personal life.

"Cameron, please. Just shut the hell up!" Naomi eventually snapped.

"Girl, don't tell me what to do. AJ treated us like crap. I'm not going to sit here and let her think that she's the best Diva on the roster. She's not a champion, she's a title holder." Naomi sighed, why was this getting out of control? Cameron strutted off in hurry once she caught sight of Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Hey Cameron!" The Bella Twin's both exclaimed in unison.

"Hey girls, you have no idea who Naomi and I bumped into at that Italian restaurant." The Bella Twins exchanged looks not knowing what exactly Cameron was on about. "Ugh... don't give me that look. You could guess who I am talking about." The Bella's shrugged not knowing whilst Cameron rolled her eyes in plain annoyance. "AJ? You know, the one that has been giving us flak over 'Total Divas'? And get this, not only did we bump into that poor excuse for a champion, guess who was with her?"

"I don't know..." Brie mumbled.

"Who?" Nikki added.

"AJ was with Punk and turns out they're dating!" Cameron exclaimed, whilst the Bella Twins were completely taken aback.

"No way! AJ that little rat is dating that piece of man candy? Girl please" Nikki said.

"Quoting me I see...Anyway, I had an idea-"

"You had an idea? That's a first..." Nikki mumbled whilst Cameron rolled her eyes once again.

"AJ loves Punk, right? Why don't we use that against her?" Cameron suggested, whilst Naomi raised her eyebrows in surprise at her best friend. "If she truly loves him, she'll do anything for him right?"

"Woah, hold up a minute. Punk hasn't done anything to us. Using him to get back at AJ seems a little harsh and unreasonable don't you think?" Naomi, the voice of reason, decided to step in.

"Don't _you _think that AJ was harsh and unreasonable to us? Naomi, you're either with us or you're against us" Brie stated folding her arms across her chest. "So Cameron what were you thinking?"

"I am betting that Punk will interfere in any match that we have with her."

"Why would you think that?" Brie frowned.

"Because, he has her back, no matter what. I was thinking we go to Stephanie and ask her to ban Punk from ringside. If he does interfere in a match, we can ask her to fire him."

"Or I could just ask John, to help us with that, since he is the face of the company and my boyfriend" Nikki added.

"You guys can't be serious. I mean, I am not exactly on the greatest terms with AJ but I am not going to bring her boyfriend into this. Imagine being in her shoes. How would you feel if someone targeted Vincent, Daniel or John? I'm all for getting back at AJ, but not like this. So for now, you can count me out."

"Naomi, what the hell?" Cameron exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Naomi brushed her off. "This is not the way to go about this and you know it."

"And do you have a better plan? Are we just going to sit here and continue getting treated like crap? Girl, we have to do something about this and if you don't want to be apart of it, go side with her then." Before Naomi could even retaliate, her phone started ringing.

"Look, Cameron, I don't give a damn about what you choose to do but right now I have a phone call to answer." She picked up her phone and began to walk towards the elevators and back to her room. "Hello?"

_"Hey Naomi, it's me, Kaitlyn."_

"Oh my god hey! I tried calling you this evening so you could join Cameron and I for dinner."

_"Yeah I know, but I was out on a date."_

"Oh, were you now? Where did he take you? You can tell me the deets later, only if you want to."

_"This small restaurant like down the road from the hotel and don't worry I definitely will. I am just calling you because there's been an accident and now I am stuck in traffic."_

"Oh! Are you ok?"

_"I'm fine but I am at the scene now- oh my god!"_

"What?"

_"Naomi I have to go, I'll call you back."_

"Kaitlyn! What the hell is going on? Kaitlyn!" However, she had already hung up. Naomi sighed and decided to go and try Kaitlyn herself. She couldn't help but worry about her friend not to mention her tone had scared the living daylights out of her. Shoving her phone in her pocket, she hurried across the foyer, receiving glares from both Cameron and the Bella Twins before quickly disappearing onto the street.

* * *

Flashing lights eventually arrived upon the scene of the car accident as AJ tried to blink away her dizziness. Her vision was blurred, and everything seemed so loud yet muffled. After finally regathering her surroundings, she began to struggle with the driver's side door trying to get it open. She stumbled out into the street, fiberglass crunching under her shoes, her eyes widening in shock as she looked at the now crumpled front end of the car. She raised one hand to her head, noticed she was bleeding pretty badly. She was trying to remember what had happened and that's when she remembered that Punk was in that car with her. _Punk_. She finally remembered. _Oh god, Punk! _She stumbled around to his side of the car but couldn't get the door open because another car had slammed into the door and mangled it shut.

"Punk!" AJ screamed, trying to open the door but to no avail. It didn't help that there was an incredible throbbing in her head and the fact that her vision incredibly blurred. The Divas Champion could just barely see Punk's battered form through the shattered window. "Punk?" She attempted to get him to open his eyes, but he was unresponsive. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing. "Punk! C'mon! Please open your eyes!" This couldn't be happening. Not now, not when she needed him most. He had said that he'd have her back. This couldn't be happening. _If you weren't driving like a maniac this wouldn't have happened! _The Divas Champion cursed at herself. She sunk to the ground, unable to fathom what just happened, her vision blurring so badly that she thought she was going to pass out right there and then.

"AJ?" A familiar voice called but she didn't even bother to turn her head. She just clutched at her bloodied head as the emergency services tried to get Punk out of the mangled vehicle. "Oh my god, AJ, you were in that accident? Are you alright?" It was none another than her ex-best friend Kaitlyn, whose face was pale and was in clear concern for the Divas Champion who stood perfectly still, unable to answer. She just wanted Punk to be okay. "AJ, you're hurt" Kaitlyn said as she crouched down beside her and looked her over.

The Divas Champion couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. Why was she speeding? What for? Was all of this worth it? Her boyfriend, CM Punk was now stuck in the wreckage of the crash and she didn't even know if he had survived. That last thought was her undoing because all of sudden she started crying and couldn't stop the flow of tears once that first one escaped. Kaitlyn was completely astonished when AJ flung her arms around her, holding onto her ex-best friend for dear life as Divas Champion's body began to shake.

"AJ, it's okay, everything's alright. At least you're okay. Don't worry about Punk, he's going to be fine" Kaitlyn soothed. _Fine? How the hell is Punk going to fine Kaitlyn?_ _Look at the damn car! __Look at him! _AJ's thought swirled wildly.

By this time, Naomi had already made her way down the street and was ultimately horrified when she caught sight of the accident. _Oh my god! _She thought before she pushed through the crowd and made her way over to where Kaitlyn was holding AJ. She ran a hand through her jet black hair before crouching down next to Kaitlyn and the battered Divas Champion. Naomi exchanged a worried glance with Kaitlyn.

"Is she okay?" Naomi whispered as Kaitlyn shook her head. "Where's Punk?" The minute she asked that question was the minute she regretted it. The emergency services were still trying to get him out of the mangled mess that was his car. AJ pulled away from Kaitlyn and began to clutch at her throbbing, bloodied head. "AJ?" Naomi asked in panic.

"My head" was the only thing she could manage to say as she clutched at it, hoping that would ease the pain but obviously it wouldn't. The paramedics were obviously preoccupied with Punk, who was in a critical condition.

"AJ, lie down" Kaitlyn said, helping her get as comfortable as possible. Naomi had called over a paramedic for help because now the Divas Champion wasn't looking (or feeling) to great either. The paramedic got some sort of material and asked Kaitlyn to hold it against the large gash on the side of AJ's head.

"Try to slow the bleeding" he instructed. _If Cameron hadn't aggravated her this would have never happened! She knows AJ has an anger problem. Why the hell did she aggravate her? Is this how she wanted it to end? _Naomi's thoughts swirled violently.

Then, it felt as if hours had passed, the Divas Champion (who had been calmed down by Kaitlyn to some extent) watched on as Punk was finally freed from the wreckage (which took quite some time because the car was quite mangled) and then immediately he was being carefully loaded onto a stretcher.

"He has a pulse." One of the paramedics stated, causing the Divas Champion to slap Kaitlyn's hand away from her forehead. She gingerly got to her feet, wanting to know if Punk was going to be fine.

"Is he going to be okay?" AJ asked, wiping her tears away. "Please tell me he's going to be okay!"

"Ma'am, you need to lie down-"

"I'm not leaving him!" The paramedic sighed.

"We're going to need to rush him to the hospital. We can take one more person."

"AJ you go, Naomi and I will follow you to the hospital" Kaitlyn said quickly. The Divas Champion gave her a small nod before she jumped into the back of the ambulance with the Straight Edge Superstar. With a wail of sirens, the ambulance, with Punk and AJ inside, sped out of sight, leaving nothing more than the wreckage of the car upon the road.

* * *

___That's chapter 5 done and dusted. __Yep, I bet no one expected this __to happen this early in the story :O Thanks for reading people XOXO Alex :D _


	6. Aftermath

_____Thanks to all who reviewed. This is chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it even though it's super depressing! XOXO Alex  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Aftermath  
_**

* * *

The Divas Champion sat in the waiting room, staring blankly at the ground, waiting to hear any news about CM Punk. Kaitlyn, her best friend and Naomi, sat next her, waiting for the doctor to come out and speak to them.

"AJ?" Naomi asked, feeling bad for what had happened.

"Yeah?" The Divas Champion mumbled back, not really in the mood for talking. She had gotten treatment for her headache and the open gash she had received from the brutal car accident, however, there was no news about her boyfriend's condition.

"I'm sorry. I should have pulled Cameron out of that restaurant. She had no right to speak to you that way." AJ looked sideways at her and nodded her slightly. The Divas Champion could not believe this. She couldn't believe how rapidly her life had changed. In the space of a couple of days, her fellow Divas had come to despise her and her boyfriend was fighting for his life, all because of her reckless driving. This day alone felt as if it wasn't going to end. It was a nightmare. The doctor made his way towards the trio and AJ stood up, immediately rushing towards him.

"Doctor...tell me he's okay...P-Please?" AJ managed to say. The doctor held his clipboard close to his chest. "_Tell me_."

"There's no easy way to say this..."

"Say what?"

"He's on life support and if he doesn't recover...we'll eventually have to pull the plug..." AJ blinked and stared at the doctor in complete and utter shock. If Punk died, she would go crazy...or crazier...She would be nothing, her life would amount to nothing. Her eyes began to scan all over the floor, flickering madly as she tried to speak. "There's more..." The doctor continued as AJ raised her hand, not wanting to find out any more details. She gave the doctor a small nod, before walking outside to get some fresh air. Naomi stayed behind to hear what the doctor had to say whilst Kaitlyn followed her best friend.

"AJ!" Kaitlyn called after her. The Divas Champion shot her a short gaze, before swallowing roughly and bawling her eyes out. She was in pain, but nothing could compare to the deep wounds on the inside. This was her fault. She had gotten so mad about the incident at the restaurant, she had started to drive recklessly and thus got them into a car accident. Kaitlyn rushed over to her friend, giving her a tight hug.

"This is all my fault...it's all my fault." The Divas Champion repeated several times.

"Hey...hey...calm down..." Kaitlyn soothed whilst AJ began to sob even harder. "He will get through this, AJ. He is one tough dude. Don't blame yourself." _How can I not?_ The Divas Champion thought.

"Punk wouldn't even be in this predicament if it wasn't for me. It's all my fault." AJ looked up at her best friend, her eyes evidently bloodshot and an endless amount of tears streaming down her face. "My boyfriend is going to die because of me." The last comment brought tears to Kaitlyn's eyes. Punk needed to get through this. Not only for his sake, but for AJ's sake too.

* * *

It was hours later when Kaitlyn eventually calmed AJ down in order for her to visit Punk. The Divas Champion shakily opened the door only to find Punk lying motionless on the bed. She still hadn't moved from the door expecting the Straight Edge Superstar to jump up and be he's old, sarcastic self but nothing happened. Still having not moved from the doorway, AJ stood there staring at Punk who was entangled in all these wires. She must have been standing there for a good couple of minutes now as she finally shut the door, barely hearing it click shut. The Divas Champion just stood there stunned and shocked into silence.

_Punk...what...what have I done..._ The Divas Champion wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes away. _I'm the worst girlfriend ever. _Kaitlyn watched her through the small window on the door; she had never seen AJ like this...ever. The Divas Champion wanted to hear his voice, embrace her but she could not. This was her entire fault and she couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Why did she have to lose her temper? Why? So that Punk could be lying in a hospital bed and fighting for his life?

* * *

It was days later and The Divas Champion refused to leave the Straight Edge Superstar's room. Kaitlyn stood in the doorway of Punk's hospital room, her arms folded across her chest as her brow was knitted in pure concern for her best friend, AJ. The only time she had left Punk's side was when the doctors had to tend to the large gash on the side of her head and even then, she wouldn't leave his bedside. A scene was caused because AJ refused to leave his side.

"Kaitlyn." Naomi's voice brought her back to reality.

"Naomi, hey..." Kaitlyn sighed, stepping out into the corridor.

"How are they doing?" Naomi asked in pure concern. After all, this was partially her fault. She should have pulled Cameron out of that restaurant and left the Divas Champion and her boyfriend to fight another day.

"Punk's still not awake and AJ hasn't even moved from his bedside. I am worried about her Naomi. She hasn't said anything ever since she saw him that night. She hasn't eaten anything. She's been sipping on water for three days and that's about it. I can't get her to do anything." Naomi sighed unable to fathom that this was actually happening. "Did you let the others know?"

"Yeah, they're coming soon. To be honest Kaitlyn, I am not too sure how riveted AJ will be to see them."

"Them? You mean the 'Total Divas'? I think she should be okay, as long as they don't badger her about other issues."

"Oh trust me, they won't. Not with me around anyway."

"Good, because if it wasn't for them this wouldn't be happening anyway" Kaitlyn snapped back protectively. _ You don't need to tell me that _Naomi thought bitterly. "Seriously, she's my best friend and she doesn't deserve to be treated this way by you or your fellow cast members."

"Kaitlyn, she humiliated us in front of the whole world. I don't have a problem with sorting out our differences in the ring but the majority of the 'Total Divas' cast are plotting some nasty shit against her" Naomi warned.

"I can't see Nattie or JoJo doing something to her. I know they're probably angry, hell, if I were in their position I'd be pretty pissed too but I just don't see them playing dirty in all of this" Kaitlyn answered.

"They've been kept out of the loop, so I don't know where they stand. Those Bella Twins, Eva Marie and Cameron on the other hand? They're planning something and something bad. If I were you Kaitlyn, I'd start rallying the troops" Naomi suggested. "I don't like AJ, in fact I despise her for what she said about me and the other Divas but I am not going to play dirty and kick her when she's down. I'll do all my talking in the ring, not outside of it."

The Divas Champion was sitting down next to the Straight Edge Superstar, intertwining her tiny hand with his. "P-Punk..." she cried gently bringing his limp hand to her cheek. "Please wake up..." Kaitlyn's head snapped back towards the room because AJ had spoken for the first time in several days.

"AJ..." Kaitlyn rushed into the room, Naomi not too far behind.

"T-This is all my fault...It's my fault, I was speeding and I shouldn't have been..." she managed to say in between sobs, the reality of the situation becoming too much to bear for the Divas Champion. AJ felt her best friend sit down beside her and wrap her arms around her.

"AJ...I am sorry... " Kaitlyn swallowed the lump in her throat unsure of what to say. Before anyone could say anything else, the last person the Divas Champion wanted to see, stood in the doorway. It was none other than Cameron, the other half of the Funkadactyls.

"Hey girls, I came as soon as I heard" Cameron stated in an overtly bubbly manner. AJ averted her gaze to the floor, unable to look Cameron in the eye as she tried to regather her composure. "How's he doing?" Both Kaitlyn and Naomi opened their mouths to come to the Divas Champion's aide but AJ cut them off completely.

"H-He's fine..." AJ managed to choke out.

"Sure as hell doesn't look it" Cameron muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Naomi and Kaitlyn's mouths formed a shape of an 'O' whilst AJ brushed past Cameron and out into the corridor. "What did I say?"


End file.
